Hermione Granger and the Salem Academy of Magic
by faircash1
Summary: Challenge Fic. Hermione's parents are fed up with the Danger that she has face during her first two years at Hogwarts. Their going to send their daughter to a school that isn't a death trap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. I own nothing.

Hermione Salem Academy of Magic Challenge

I have been reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction for a few years now, and Hermione has always been my favorite character. Most stories I have read always has Hermione playing second fiddle to either Harry, Ron, Snape, or Draco. I want a story where Hermione's parents actually act like parents and get their daughter out of that Death Trap that we all know Hogwarts is. In this Challenge Hermione's parents actually see the British magical world for what it is, a bigoted backwards society that is inbreeding itself out of existence. Hermione is sent to the States to the Salem Academy of Magic.

 **Requirements**

Set directly in the Summer after second year

Gringotts helping the Granger's with Information

Hermione not wanting to leave Hogwarts at first

The rest of the magical world is on par with the muggle world and Britain is a laughing stock.

Dumbledore bashing

McGonagall bashing

Snape bashing

Entire Weasley family bashing (including the Twins)

Harry isn't a bad person just so starved for love that he goes along with the weasley's

Hermione meets people who actually like reading books

No blood prejudice outside of Britain

Britain loses all of the talented muggleborn students to other countries

Hermione becoming popular at her new school

Dumbledore trying to force her back to Hogwarts

President of Magical America is a badass

ICW takes care of Voldermort

Purebloods get a Smack Down

 **Pairing**

Hermione with anyone except **Harry, any Weasley, any Malfoy, Snape or Death eater**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan Granger Stood in the door way of his only Daughters room. He found it unbelievable that she could sleep after spending months in what was essentially a coma. That particular situation was a point of certain agreement between he and his wife. They would never allow their daughter to be in a situation like that ever again. In Dr. Granger's mind it was simple, it all came down to that two-bit death trap his daughter called a school. With a frown on his fame, Dan closed the door and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

 _She's asleep, dear, though I still can't believe it._

 _Neither can I Dan neither can I._ Emma agreed from the bed. _We really need to resolve this situation. She can't go back their Dan She just can't._

 _I agree Emma, but what can we do, apparently Hogwarts is the only magical school in Britain. And you Heard what the Headmistress said, if Hermione does not attend magical school for three more years they will bound her powers and wipe all our memories. As much as I sometimes don't like this magic thing, I can't stand the thought of that happening to Hermione._

 _Neither can I Dan, but what can we do?_

Neither Granger adult knew that answers to their questions, but like their daughter they were both scarily Brittan. Both decided to sleep on it for the night and pick the Discussion up the next Day.

Bright and Early, Dan and Emma Granger were up discussing the massive problem before them.

 _It seems to me that it all comes down to the school Emma. We don't want her their but it is out only option it this country._

They both pondered Dan's words for a few moments when suddenly it hit Emma" **This Country**

 _Dan do you realize what you just said? Hogwarts is the only school in this country, what about countries around the world, it would make sense that they have their own schools._

Dan jumped up out of his seat to hug is wife.

 _Honey that is Brilliant, we could probably get the information from Gringotts, the Goblins always seemed like the no nonsense types to me._

Dan was very happy about his wife's brain wave they were one step closer to getting their baby some place safe. Though Dan knew and so did Emma that Hermione would not be happy at the prospect of leaving Hogwarts, but for her safety it would happen.

A couple hours later Hermione finally came by for breakfast, and went over to hug both her parents.

 _Hi mum, dad_

 _Hey baby girl, why don't you sit down next to your father while I finish breakfast, we want to talk to you about somethings._

After they were done eating, Hermione's mother turned to her and took a deep breath.

 _Hermione we need to talk to you about Hogwarts_

Hermione eyes went wide when her mother said that, she had been hoping that this conversation would never happen.

Emma, seeing the look on her daughter's face turned to face Hermione and took her hands.

 _Hermione, you know that your father and I love you very much; you are the most important this in our entire world. We wouldn't know what to do without you. That being said, I'm sure you know what this talk is about._

Hermione looked into her mother's Hazel eyes that match her own and could see the love shinning back at her. At that moment Hermione understood that if anything were to take her away from them they would never truly recover. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. For the past two years she had been point in or put herself in one life threatening situation after another. Her parents who had never once made her feel inferior or like she was wanted by them didn't deserve to be put through that. Taking a deep breath to gather myself she answered her mother.

With down cast eyes: _You want me to give up magic, don't you?_

Dan came around the table so he was standing by his wife

 _No Sweetheart we would never ask you to give up your magic it is a part of you._

 _Then what are we talking about daddy._

 _Your mother and I want to find a new school for you to go to._

 _But Daddy what about my friends, they need me. Who is going to remind them when assignments are due, or check over their essays?_

Emma and Dan both got a frown on their faces.

 _Hermione none of that is your job. Your friends are supposed to keep up with their own assignments and the teachers are supposed to help them it they don't. Now run up stairs and get dressed so we can got to gringotts._


End file.
